JackoLanterns, Werewolves, and Pampires! Oh, my!
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Harry, Sirius, and Remus carve pumpkins and pick out Halloween costumes. Part of the Living With Arc. Non-graphic Slash. Rated M just incase


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or any other HP Characters. I'm making NO money off of this. So please don't sue me! ^_^. There is SLASH in this fic, if you don't like don't read.**

A/N: It's been a while everyone!!!! Oh my goodness. If there is anything wrong in this story it is entirely my fault. I haven't wrote anything in so long, you kinda forget. lol. Hopefully everyone will like the little Halloween fic I'm giving. Sorry if it's not as good as the others, I'm a bit rusty. But hopefully I won't be away for so long next time. READ. REVIEW. ENJOY! Love, Lykaios.

* * *

Jack-o-Lanterns, Werewolves, and _Pampires_! Oh My! (The Living With Arc)

"C'mon Harry," Sirius said as he picked up a thin booklet of pumpkin carving patterns.

"What awre we doin', Sirwi?"

"We, my dear child, are _carving pumpkins_!"

Harry stared at Sirius, his green eyes steady and wide.

"Huh?" the young boy asked as eloquently as a three year old could. The expression on his round face made him look like an owl.

"You know, giving the pumpkins faces, turning them into Jack-o-Lanterns?" Sirius questioned.

The raven-haired toddler gazed at Sirius, not entirely sure what his godfather was talking about.

"Sirius," Remus called out. "He didn't get to help carve pumpkins last year. _You_ were the _only _one who got to do that." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus and gaped at the boy.

"It'll come to you. And I'll have you know, Moony, I offered to let you be the model for my pumpkin. You, however, declined. Your fault."

Remus smacked him on the leg but didn't deny anything as Sirius turned back to Harry. You know," he started. "Cutting a hole in the pumpkin's head, scraping it's oozy, gooey guts out, making it a face, and naming it Fredrick!" He finished with an overly dramatic flourish.

Harry's green eyes were sparkling with excitement as soon as Sirius said "oozy, gooey guts".

"Alwright, let's do it!" Harry shouted, bouncing with delight.

"Sirius, tone down the dramatics. It's not brain surgery," Remus mumbled as he looked through a Halloween costume catalogue.

"Well, it's damn near close," Sirius scowled as his speech earned him a glare from his lover.

"It's nervewracking, Moony! Trying to get everything the right size and shape ---"

"You know, we do have wands for that?" questioned Remus, his champagne eyes still stuck to the magazine.

Sirius exhaled loudly and turned to Harry as if to ask '_Why do we even try?'_

"But Moony! That takes away all the fun! Doesn't it, Harry?"

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and agreed with Sirius. No hesitation was given.

"You mean the mess," the werewolf grumbled before turning his attention to their godson. "What do you want to be for Halloween, Pup?"

Harry climbed up on the couch beside of Remus. His little hands took the book, as Remus asked about costumes.

"A lion?" Harry made a face.

Remus took that as a no.

"A tiger?" A shake of the head.

"A _NINJA?!?!_" Sirius bellowed, kicking and punching the air to showcase his kungfu fighting skills.

"Nope," Harry merely said.

Sirius sighed and plopped himself down on the couch next to Harry.

"Well, what do you want to be then?" Remus probed.

"A vampire?" Sirius suggested, acting as if he were drawing a cloak close like Dracula.

"No, no pampires!!!" Harry yelled.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance as Harry began mumbling something about pampires, 'Dashie' and 'Shaggy'.

"Ooookay," Sirius drawled, clearly confused. "Pampires," he chuckled.

They sat flipping through costume after costume. No end was near, it seemed. Each thing Remus and Sirius suggested, Harry shot down.

"_**Arrrrgh! **_A pirate?" Sirius crooked his finger to make a hook and squinted his right eye.

"Uh-uh," replied Harry, shaking his head.

Sirius threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"I'm ordering take-out. Pizza good?"

Remus nodded his agreement as Harry shouted "YAY! PIZZI!"

When Sirius trudged into the kitchen, Remus took it upon himself to continue the costume quest.

"A dog?"

No.

"Uhhhhm…a werewolf?"

Another no.

The pizza came and went. So did possibilities of costumes. Sirius watched the small hand on the clock go around and around.

"Wemus, I know!" exclaimed Harry, startling Sirius from loud, obnoxious snores.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's lopsided Jack-o-Lantern, Fredrick the VI, sat on the Lupin-Black front steps. It had a one-toothed goofy grin and an extremely large left eye. Harry, Remus, and Sirius stood in front of it, all covered in pumpkin guts but happy.

"Okay, Harry. Time for Trick-or-Treat!" Remus shouted, pulling Harry into his arms and disappearing into the house.

Sirius stood outside for a while, just gazing at Fredrick. A smile appeared on his face at the thought of his family and carving Fredrick. Soon, Sirius followed Remus and Harry into the house. When Sirius stepped into the living room, his lover was just grabbing a jacket. He was spotless no signs of seeds and pumpkin insides.

"Remus, how'd you ---"

The autumn colored man rolled his eyes, sighed, and pulled out his wand. One cleaning spell later, Sirius was just as pristine.

"So, he _finally_ decided on a costume?

Remus nodded as little footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

Harry emerged with long purple robes, a long silver beard, and wig. He had on his own glasses and a tall purple hat perched on his head. The Trick-or-Treat bag in his hands was nearly as large as him.

Sirius swallowed a laugh as Harry said, "Look, Sirwi! I'm Gwranpa Dumbleydoowr!."

* * *

**A/N: Btw, my little sister is 2 and she totally calls Vampires - Pampires. And the thing about Dashie and Shaggy. It totally happened. She beats the vampires up because they took her Dashie (Daphne) and Shaggy (From Scooby Doo) lol. She's cute.**


End file.
